


Fun

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freestyle Love Supreme - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: We Are YoungPairing: Lin-Manuel Miranda x ReaderWord Count: 3.2kWarnings: Minors DNI, Explicit language, explicit casual sex, drinking, a bowling alley, bathroom sex.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Kudos: 6





	1. We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is from an old smut prompt which requested sex with stranger Lin at a bar. Changed it just a little. Maybe I’m jaded because it’s not so filthy to me. It’s like, smut light?.

——-

2011

You couldn't decide what to do with your weave.

You fussed with in the mirror, frustrated because up would mean comfort in the 88-degree heat and down would just look fly as you were having a bomb hair day.

Even though it was after 8 pm, it was still hot as hell in NYC.

You were having serious second thoughts about this. You usually worked your life away, but brushed the qualms out of your mind as you settled for a pony tail.

You smoothed the white bandeau top stretched across your breasts and turned around to check the back zipper on the cute high waisted navy blue polka dot shorts you were wearing; the perfect outfit for the 4th of July.

You didn't usually show so much skin but it was beyond time to turn up.

After you were dressed, you straightened the mess you’d made in the bedroom of the Harlem apartment you shared with your bestie Mayra, which you really only used to sleep, a place to lay your head between busy.

It was the perfect setup for you and her. You had a decent place to live and you didn't cramp her style.

She was always constantly trying to get you to go out and have fun, but the life of an editor could be all consuming, if you were trying to climb manuscripts to the top. Which you were.

“There is no excuse not to get loose tonight.” Mayra told you over the phone earlier. “We're going to have fun, you will relax, and maybe meet someone interesting."

——

“Tell me again why we are at a bowling alley?'" You were ready to go home. You looked up at the sign on the building.

"This is NOT what's up."

"Shut the fuck up and go inside. Damn. Always got to be so difficult. I liked it better when you didn't talk in the 6th grade."

When you walked in, it was so different than the outside. It was almost like a club, the lighting, the lounge behind the bowling lanes, and the scantily clad waitresses.

A huge dude was standing just inside the door. A bouncer.

"Derek! What up!" Mayra greeted the bouncer with a hug.

She introduced him to you.

"We met when I first started coming here a few months ago. He's cool people.”

Mayra leaned in and Derek nodded toward the far side of the alley. She grinned.

"Thanks." She started walking further into the alley. "Let's go to the bar."

You were nonplussed.

You followed Mayra and plopped down on a stool, taking out your phone and started to answer emails when Your friend grabbed your phone and put it on the counter, handing you a drink.

“Get your ass off your shoulders and out of your phone. We’re here to have fun!”

You just shook your head, but you took the drink and sipped. It was Real McCoy and Coke.

"NIceeee." you grinned, liking the way the drink felt going down.

"Hey. Slow down." Mayra was cracking up. "Don’t get wasted. You’re a lightweight.”

You flipped her off as you drank up. “Fuck you.”

But you knew it was true. But you just wanted to have some fun tonight.

\-----

You and Mayra went to get a locker and shoes and then went toward the lane that Mayra’s friends had reserved.

"Who the fuck knew that bowling alleys had VIP sections?"

You and Mayra toasted your glasses, You were getting a buzz that made you feel warm and happy inside. Kinda like chocolate.

You found yourself among a group of people that kept getting larger.

"Hmph. Look at those guys over there..." Mayra was checking out the guys at the next lane.

You were sitting down putting on your bowling shoes, shaking your head that apparently Mayra was into guys tonight.

You looked over and caught a smedium height carmel-colored guy checking you out. He looked a little familiar, but you didn't think you knew him.

You smiled at him, but kept your eyes moving so as not to encourage him. The flash of his watch caught your eye and suddenly you went back to his eyes again.

He raised his drink with the offending arm to his very nice lips and stared at you.

You flushed and looked away, taking a sip of your own drink.

“That’s Lin-Manuel.” Mayra had been watching you. “And he’s cute. But he’s also a really dope person.”

“Cool.”

You tried to play it off and tied your other shoe. Someone tapped you on the shoulder and you looked up, expecting to see Mayra. But it was carmel dude.

You moved to stand up beside him. Your head spun with the sudden motion and the alcohol.

You looked at him shyly; he was so familiar. You smiled at him, cocking your head to the side.

Lin felt like the world shifted and he had to plant his feet. That smile was everything. He had to be careful not to check you out too hard.

The way you were looking him straight in the eye, like you knew his soul, confirmed to him that he should get to know you better.

He had to stay cool. "I'm Lin."

He reached his hand out toward you. You looked around and Mayra was nowhere to be found.

Something about that smile, that mouth. You reached out your hand to him. You shook and Lin kept your hand in his.

You two just looked at each other until you realized you were staring. Then you looked down at your bowling shoes.

You looking away gave Lin the chance to check you out. That body. Yes. He had to get to next to you.

But his game was usually wack. He couldn’t fuck it up. He decided to just be himself. He needed to make you laugh.

Before he could speak, everyone from the other lane came over and mingled. There was a taller cute bald headed dude named Chris, another guy named Bill, another dark handsome guy that told you to call him UTK.

More people with weird names were introduced to you, Two-Touch, Jelly Donut, Shockwave, and Arthur the Geniuses who was very nerdy but strangely attractive to you.

You started talking to him, but you felt Lin’s eyes on you the whole time the group was chatting and mingling.

You went to check your phone and realized it wasn't there. You looked down at the seat where you had been sitting and began to panic.

“Oh no, my phone!” You exclaimed while looking around.

Lin's voice was very near your ear.

"Looking for this?"

A shiver ran through you. You looked down at his hand and saw your phone.

“I found it on the bar, I was going to see if it was anyone’s over here…”

A flood of relief washed over you, and you went to grab it. You pulled your hand back at the spark that surged through your fingers when they made contact with Lin's skin.

"Whoa. Must be static." Lin felt it, too.

Your eyes locked for a split second and Lin saw another universe. He tried to shake it off. This was crazy.

You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and his long ass lashes. Okay. You could get lost here.

He handed the phone to you and smiled in response to your happiness at getting it back. You looked up and smiled back at him.

There was a little awkward silence as you both looked at each other and imagined the possibilities. Wild thoughts. But only for two seconds.

You were imagining his lips on you in places that had not been seen or touched by another human in many moons.

Lin was thinking about having your brown legs wrapped around him as he tried to get real deep with you. The shorts you were wearing were everything. He couldn’t think about the top or else his eyes would be glued there the rest of the night.

You were shocked at how your thoughts were so explicit about this man you just met.

Lin was thinking of a way to make his daydream come true.

You looked away at Chris who was setting up the bowling order and at UTK and Mayra who were looking deep into one another’s eyes. Your eyes came back to Lin. It was inevitable.

"Thank you."

There was another awkward silence. This was getting dangerous, you thought. You needed some space before you said or did something reckless.

“I’m… going to get another drink…”

“Let me buy it for you.”

The way he was smirking at you made you feel some kinda way. It was like he knew exactly what it would take to get you to cum. Fuck.

“Oh. Ok.”

Lin’s was looking over his shoulder and smirking. When you checked you saw Chris shaking his head and smiling.

\-----

An hour later, you were getting moist at Lin’s intelligence. He gave the greatest literary conversation you’d ever had. Nerds turned you the fuck on.

Your conversation was so dope. You listened to how Lin was going to burn the world up with his brilliance and you let him know how you were a success at being innovative in breaking down.

The more you drank, the more you wanted to fuck his brains out. You had to try to chill.

“So what was that all about when we left the alley area? You and your homeboy playing games?”

“Me and Chris?” Lin laughed. “Nah. Chris is like my big brother. He laughs at me for pursuing women who are out of my league.”

You took a sip of your drink, set it down and smiled at him.

“So, are you pursuing me?”

That smile. And was he blushing? Awww. How fuckably cute. You chuckled and Lin brightened up a little.

“I’d be an idiot not to. I mean, damn. You’re gorgeous.”

What was it about this nerd dude that was turning you on so much? Those eyes? Nah, that mouth. And his cute pink tongue that darted out and cleaned up his mouth after a drink.

‘I have something he can clean up,’ you thought, as you crossed your legs to calm your clit down.

Lin took in your legs in the shorts and had to recall lines of Shakespeare to calm his threatening woodie. He decided to go for it.

“The guys have already started a game; they haven’t missed us and they won't.”

He looked down and you noticed his long lashes again. Then he looked up at you again with those eyes and you almost fell off your stool.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Hell yeah.”

It was out before you knew it. Lin laughed and told the bartender to put your drinks on Christopher Jackson’s tab.

You texted Mayra where that you were leaving with Lin.

“Get it! I’m so glad that I dragged your ass out of the house.”

“Shut up.”

You almost forgot that you were still wearing bowling shoes.

“We can’t go out in New York City in stolen bowling shoes. It’s 25 to life.”

Lin looked down and laughed.

“You’re right!”

You made your way over to the locker area, which was in a corner of the bowling alley. Lin sat down and started taking off his shoes.

You sauntered over, put your foot up on the bench and showed off your leg and your back arch as you slowly took off yours and replaced them with your high heeled sandals.

Yes. You were officially on your bullshit.

Lin stopped what he was doing to watch you.

“Holy fuck!” he thought.

You looked over at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh shit? Did I say that out loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth…”

He was outright staring at you with his mouth open, the look on his face so fucking hot to you.

He cleared his throat. “Ummmm. I just have to say, you are gorgeous and I am very attracted to…” he motioned to your body. “All that.”

You laughed heartily.

“Really? Thanks. I am attracted to you as well, Lin.” You put your other leg up and took off your other shoe in the same manner as before.

This time however, you leaned toward him so that he could see down your top. Then, you stood up and smoothed it with your hands, making sure your fingers lingered over your nipples.

You could hear Lin’s soft moan as you did that.

“You make me want to do things, Lin.”

You walked over to where he was and stood before him, placing your legs on either side of his.

Lin was eye level with your crotch, gave a mischievous smirk and looked up as he placed his hands on your thigh.

You sat on his lap and his hands moved up to cup your ass as he let you on, widening his legs so that you were positioned right over his cock.

Feeling the sizeable hard on, you started moving. Yes. You would let Lin’s huge cock ruin you after knowing him for two hours. You only live once.

When you finally kissed after all the flirting and teasing, it was like a door to sin opened up.

You tried as hard as you could to put your tongue down his throat, and Lin stood up with your ass in his hands and slammed your back against the lockers behind you.

He started grinding into you through your clothes and your wetness began to drip onto your already moist panties.

When you came up for air, you both realized where you were. You slowly slid down his body and you separated a bit, but neither of you were satisfied. You looked at his jeans and how excited he was.

“That must be uncomfortable.” You reached out and brushed your fingers against his hard cock. He whimpered a bit and replied.

“It is.” His eyes held yours. You nodded to the left.

“Well, let’s take care of that.”

You took his hand and led him to the single use bathroom that was actually pretty decent. Clean, modern amenities. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw a small basket of assorted condoms on the vanity. You were in love with this place.

You locked the door behind you.

Lin leaned against the sink, palming himself over his jeans.

“I’d like to see it?”

Lin smirked and reached for his belt buckle. You bit your lip as you watched. That sound of the belt buckle clanking got you even wetter, and as Lin showed you his black boxer briefs, then his caramel colored cock, it was game over.

You literally started to drip as he stroked his cock for you.

“Oh shit. I like that.”

It was a good size and so smooth and beautiful. You moved closer and put your hand on it. You took over stroking and felt his firm warm manhood in your hand, leaning forward and kissing him as he closed his eyes.

It would have been a nice, innocent kiss if you weren’t pumping pre-cum out of him in a bowling room bathroom.

“Fuck, what are you doing to me?”

Lin opened his eyes and they blazed warm fire at you. He put his hands on your waist, feeling the bare skin there and then suddenly, spun you around so that he was behind you and you were facing the mirror.

He ran his hands up your waist to your bandeau top, searching for and finding your nipples as he went. His fingers curled into the top and pulled it down, freeing your breasts into his waiting hands.

“So fucking beautiful. I was thinking of doing this since I first saw you.”

He grabbed them and toyed with your nipples with his fingers and thumbs. You arched your back, feeling his warm hardness there.

Lin trailed one of his hands up to your neck and grabbed it, making you moan because that is what you’d wanted from him all night. His hands on you aggressively.

Then, he took your chin and moved it toward his mouth, lewdly kissing you as he felt you up and squeezed your neck.

Next, his hand went from you neck to the waist band of your shorts and inside. You squirmed, as he was now twisting your nipple and searching your pussy inside your shorts.

When he found your wet, bare folds, you moaned your appreciation against his mouth as he rubbed up and down your slick lips.

“You like that?” Lin asked as he pulled away to catch his breath.

You just moaned again. His fingers were skimming along your clit as they rubbed up and down. It felt oh so good, but didn’t give you any satisfaction.

“Yeah, you like that, look how wet you are. Fuck, you feel so tight and wet!” He exclaimed as his long fingers found and breached your hole.

You couldn’t take it anymore as you pulled away and unbuttoned your shorts, pulling them and your panties down as Lin pulled his pants down too. He grabbed a condom and put it on as you leaned against the sink and panted.

When it was on, Lin took you by the waist and turned you around again, taking his dick and rubbing it against you from behind as you put your leg up on the vanity and he positioned himself at your opening.

“Ah!” you exclaimed as he breached you and bottomed out inside you.

Lin held on to your waist as you braced your leg and arm against the vanity as he pumped into you. He felt amazing stretching you out so much that you couldn’t help but keep lubricating you both.

“Feels so fucking good!”

You threw it down on him as he pumped upward, as fast as you both could until you started seeing stars.

He started pumping sloppily and you could hear your bodies slapping together as he started losing it.

His grunts were in time with the thrusts. When his hand went to your clit and your breast again, that was the invitation for your body to explode.

It was quick and good and took the edge off for a bit. You were not sorry as you held eye contact with him as he got dressed.

“I- I don’t want the night to be over.”

He was so cute, that you couldn’t help but give him a peck on the lips.

“Me neither.”

Lin blushed a little. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

He quickly shuffled out the door and left you to clean up.

He sat on the bench and noticed his shoes weren’t tied. He chuckled at himself and his feeble nerd game. He didn’t know that’s what got him in.

You were out five minutes later, looking slightly less recently-fucked. You smiled when you saw Lin waiting for you.

“You ready to set the world on fire?”

You were hopeful, more than in a long while.

“Sure. Or maybe we can find new ways to fall apart?”

You took his hand and went out into the July night.

——-

Read the next part: Some Nights

Tagging: @theatrenerd86 @sebastianabucknettastan @imatyoursurrvicesurr @riiyy @lonelydance @jbrizzywrites @sillyteecup @ohsoverykeri @theselilwonders @curtainremote @honeysucklechocolatedrippin @delaber


	2. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Nights  
> Pairing: Lin-Manuel Miranda x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 4.2k
> 
> Warnings: Minors DNI, Explicit language, SMUT, explicit hetero sex, same sex explicit sex (f x f), oral sex (f giving/receiving), alcohol induced sex, feeble alcohol hitting, sex under false pretenses, drinking, cheating, lying. All the relationship revenge type angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is supposed to be a sweet little “breakup to make up” smut prompt ask. My mind took this waaayyyy left and... well here it is. This is a mess of broken hearts, rebounding, and revenge sex. Please do not read if this is triggering. This is not smut lite.
> 
> Also, I know the timeline is wonky, but in this AU In the Heights does not interfere with Lin and Chris touring with FLS.
> 
> I MUST thank @einfachniemand for the invaluable advice on the Billie love scene. Could not have done it without her.

8 months later, March 2012

You were with Lin on the rooftop, one of your favorite low key, low cost activities, and the late March air was cool. The moon was full, and the music from your iPod was right. Lin-Manuel was keeping you warm in his arms and a blanket that he’d brought.

It was so romantic. All was right with the world. You thought.

“I’m going to miss you when you are on tour, but the month will fly by and before you know it, we’ll be back up here.” 

You smiled up at him as he held you, trying to keep a brave face because Lin was leaving in the middle of the week for Barcelona.

“Yeah… about that…” He sat up, moved away from you and cleared his throat. Then, he looked at you. 

“I think we need to take a break.”

You weren’t sure you’d heard him correctly when he said it. The smile on your face was frozen in place.

“What?”

“Well, I was talking to Chris...and… Well, I’m not sure that I want to shut myself off from the possibilities in Spain…”

You took a second to process, then you got it. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. 

“Chris told you to dump me so you can go be a hoe in Spain?”

Lin shook his head and frowned. 

“No, no… it wasn’t like that. Chris loves you. He just asked me some very tough questions about us being apart for a month, and I- I don’t want to hurt you…”

You got up, and grabbed your bottle of wine.

“Might as well do it now, instead of later, hunh?” 

“I think it’s for the best. I’m sorry….”

You were numb. 

“I can’t believe I stuck by you through all the starving artist bullshit, rooftop dates instead of going out, streaming movies instead of seeing shows....” 

You stopped, because you were getting heated, and when you got heated you cried, and you refused to cry in front of Lin.

“To expect you to stick by me for four weeks while you’re in Spain is too much to ask. I guess..” 

You straightened your spine and held your head up. 

“I guess I know that this wasn’t what I thought it was.”

“Have a nice life Lin. When you leave, do not knock on my door. Just go straight to hell.”

\-----

Fuck Lin Manuel Miranda

His damn hair, fucking long eyelashes, the little dimples he gets when he gets that little smirk on his fucking stupid beautiful face.

The view from beneath him. Those goddamn lips.

Mutherfukin Lin Manuel Miranda.

You’d let him charm his way into your heart and into your pants. And damn, what he had in his pants gave you so much joy. 

The fact that you were crying was not for Lin. You were crying for being too trusting and too liberal with your heart. 

You weren’t going to let anyone have a chance to break it again. 

Yes, that was the reason. 

You didn’t miss Lin at all.

\-----

Mayra gave you the long weekend to be pitiful, and then you had to get back on your grind, and moving on with your life without Lin.

Your best friend since middle school felt guilty because she’d introduced you to him, a friend of a friend, one night at a bowling alley. 

You and Lin had hit it off immediately. Very immediately, in fact, and were inseparable for a solid 8 months.

But despite feeling bad about it, Mayra wasn’t about to let you mope around and waste your life missing him. And she was right.

Lin left for Barcelona on a Wednesday, and by Saturday night, you were out with Mayra, mingling and meeting new people. 

Mayra’s scene wasn’t your scene, but everybody was nice, fun, and attractive. You weren’t really with it, but you’d be damned if you were going to wither away in your room.

You had just finished dancing with Mayra and her friends and you needed to sit this one out. 

The 6-inch heels you were wearing and the blazer over lingerie top look was not a good combination for vigorous dancing. 

You were hot and your feet were killing you.

You nursed your drink and watched your bestie having fun, when someone approached you.

Gorgeous lips, caramel skin and stunning brown eyes sized you up. 

Why is it always the eyes? You felt something that you weren’t too sure about.

“I like the way you make that pink push up bra look intellectual.”

Curious and amused, you looked into the brown eyes and laughed.

“I’m Billie.”

She extended her hand and you shook it. You knew what kind of bar this was, but you weren’t expecting this. 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh. I’m, I’m not…”

Billie flashed a gorgeous smile at you.

“Relax. You’re cute, but I can tell, you ain’t ready for this yet. I just had to come say hi, though. Drinks....As friends?”

You accepted and spent the night dying laughing at your new friend’s witticisms.

\----

The next week, you were chilling with Billie at the crib, along with a bunch of other folks that Mayra had invited over. 

You were on the roof, telling her all about Lin, and you started to cry again.

“...And then he just, breaks up with me because he wants to go to Spain and fuck Spanish FLS groupies…..”

It was about the 10th time that you’d cried about it. You were tired of hearing yourself. Billie just rubbed your back and listened. 

“I would never put up with that from a man. And you shouldn’t either.”

When you started sobbing, she apologized. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s…... okay….” you gasped, trying to calm down.

She hugged you, rubbing your back and pressing you close. 

You felt some kind of way and pulled back.

“Bill… I don’t want to lead you on.”

Billie just smiled that gorgeous smile. 

“It’s cool. No stress. I’m just here to listen. Let’s go back downstairs.”

You nodded and rejoined the party, feeling more comfortable with Billie than before, partly because she was giving you some space. 

You couldn’t help but sneak glances as she mingled with everyone at the party and when your eyes met. Whew.

Who knew?

\----

The next week, you were in your apartment with Billie again, this time, alone.

You’d invited her over, because she was quickly becoming the person you most liked to talk to and you hadn’t really talked in person since the previous weekend.

You gave her a glass of wine and settled down onto the couch, comfortable in your tank top and sweatpants. Not seductive at all.

Billie looked cute as always in button down blue silk shirt and jeans with her hair up. 

“I want to apologize for last week. I just vomited my emotions all over you and you were nothing but amazing about it.”

Billie laughed. She was so damn beautiful.

“I told you no worries!”

“Can I ask you a question? Why are you doing all this for me?”

Billie took a drink and set her glass down on the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch.

“Do you mean do I have any ulterior motives?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, no question that I think you are attractive, and that I would love…” 

She shook her head and straightened up.

“But, I’ve fallen for enough straight-but not so straight women to know that I should let you make the first move.”

She bit her lip and you put your wine down because it was making you warm.

You reached for and grabbed her hand. You shifted it to entwine your fingers with hers.

You kissed her palm and drew her closer to you, her hovering over you on the couch. She didn't move, forcing you to bring your neck up to kiss her lips tentatively and softly. 

You wrapped your arms around her waist and brought her body down to rest next to yours on the couch and looked into her eyes. You ran your hand down the side of her body, feeling all of her curves. And you moved to kiss her again. 

This time her soft lips opened to accept your tongue and you played hide and seek, exploring.

You pulled back to look at her again, giggling now, a smile plastered on her face. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for two weeks,” Billie whispered in your ear before kissing your neck. 

Her fingers rubbed teasingly at the skin where your tank top had ridden up, and rotated around to your ass, fingers slipping into the back of your sweats. 

You moaned softly as she tugged your earlobe between her teeth and then kissed along your jawline.

You wanted to feel her, so you brougt your hand up her side to feel her breast over her shirt, and found it warm and soft to the touch, except for the hardening nipples that you gently played with.

Looking into her eyes, you saw the desire there and leaned over to kiss her again. She kissed you back harder, pushing her hands deeper into your sweats and cupped your ass with both hands, kneading your flesh tenderly.

You wanted her to touch you at your core, but her teasing fingers never seemed to get there. 

Next, she moved one hand from your butt to pull up your tank top, exposing your nipple to the cool air of the room.

She took your breast in her hand and squeezed it, thumb running lightly over your nipple. You moan and leaned back while putting your hands in her hair.

Billie moaned and ran her thumb over your nipple and teased them until they were achingly hard and sensitive. 

When she leaned down and kissed the top of your breast, making her way slowly, oh so slowly to your nipple, it caused your pussy to ache and throb while soaking your panties.

You groaned in frustration as she continued to tease you for a while before her mouth reached your nipple, moaning around it and sucking gently at first before picking up intensity. 

Her hand moved to the front of your pants, tracing your wet lips through your panties but applying no pressure. 

You were a moaning, quivering mess as you rocked against her fingers, trying to get what you needed.

Billie separated from you to take off her shirt, smiling at you as you shed your clothes. 

She looked over your body and brought her eyes up to yours, smiled into them, and took your face in her hands.

Next, those hands roamed down your body, circling slowly, grasping gently here and there, teasing you to a soaking wet mess on the couch cushions.

“Please!” you whispered, squirming in agony.

Billie chuckled and held your gaze as her hand finally rested in your core, lightly pinching your clit between her fingers. She just played with it as you moaned beneath her.

“I love watching you like this,” she whispered as she teased you some more. “Do you like it?”

She looked so cute as she asked, but all you can do is nod and bite your lip.

She smiled at you and lowered her head to your skin while you watched intently. She kissed and sucked at the skin on your stomach and thighs, looking up to establish eye contact again and again.

You whined and tried to keep still as she neared your core and gently opened your thighs. She looked at you for the longest time before her mouth met your pussy and finally licked through your folds.

You shuddered, already almost cuming as you waited for more.

She kept eye contact with you as she sucked your clit gently, humming while you quivered in her mouth. She then traced her tongue around your entire cunt, kissing and sucking those lips gently, but expertly.

Finally, she manipulated your clit with her tongue, and alternated that with inserting it far inside you as she could go.

When she sucked hard at it, you came, feeling like you never had before.

Somehow, you wound up on the floor in her arms. 

And the night had just begun.

\-----

May 2012

You walked home slowly from the subway, trying to think of a good reason not to get there. 

You felt like throwing up, knowing that Lin would be there on your rooftop with the rest of FLS. You did not want to face him.

It had been almost two months since you last saw him and you were having fun with Billie. She stopped you from wondering just who you were. The love you had for her was real.

But there was some reason, which you did not want to name, that caused you not to want to see Lin. 

You saw his face often enough when you awoke, in that space between dream and reality. That was sufficient torture, aside from having to see him in person at an event that was supposed to be fun.

But Mayra had started to harass you two weeks ago.

"Come on! You've got to be there on my birthday. I’ll make sure Lin doesn't bother you, but UTK won’t come without him and I’m trying to get that D again. I need it to survive. Don't you love me?” 

She pouted at you and when that didn’t seem to work, she resorted to outright threats. 

“I’ll never speak to you again if you don't come.” 

This continued every day until the party.

Being trapped on a rooftop with Lin for three hours wasn't your idea of fun. 

Anymore. 

And to top it off, Billie had to work tonight. This sucked big time. But you had decided to be there for your friend.

"She better know I love her, " you whispered to yourself as you stepped out on the roof.

You were greeted by Chris almost as soon as you arrived. He enveloped you in a bear hug. You stiffly hugged him back. You still felt some kinda way.

He held you away from him. 

"You look good, girl, long time no see!”

You nodded at him stiffly. “How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, promoting and stuff. The Spain trip was good."

You nodded again and looked around the roof.

“He told me he would stay away from you.”

You looked back at Chris. “Who?”

“You know who.” You just smiled tightly and looked down.

“What’s up with you?” His voice was suspicious.

You looked up and stared him straight in the eye, not wanting to be intimidated.

“I don’t know Chris? Just maybe you told my boyfriend to break up with me so he could hoe around Europe with you guys. That was a little annoying.”

Chris raised his arms in self defense.

“Wait a minute, Missy. I did not tell him that. What I told him was that if he could not definitely, without a doubt, be true to you, that he needed to be straight with you. If he had any doubts at all. That you deserved better.”

You just look up at this big, sweet man and willed yourself not to cry.

“Oh.” That was all you could say.

“But maybe I shouldn’t have said anything because he fucked that whole conversation up and wound up sulking the entire trip. All of his freestyles were about you, you know.”

“I don’t care Chris, because you’re right. He did fuck up. I’ve moved on.” You held your chin high.

Chris smiled at you. “Too bad for Lin. Your new man is a lucky guy.”

You smiled back. “My new woman is a lucky girl.”

“Oh.” That was all he could say. He recovered quickly however. “Well, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Thanks friend.” 

You smiled and gave him a hug, feeling better about a lot of things. Lin Manuel Miranda was a world class idiot.

You grabbed a red solo cup full of something and stood at the railing looking over the city.

"Heyyyy, what's crackin'?" 

You turned around to see Utkarsh standing behind you. You smiled at him.

"Hey UTK! What it do?"

"Well, give me a hug. I’ve missed you, too. Mayra won’t let me near you since we’ve been back, I don’t know why.”

You knew why. You hadn't really wanted to see any of the FLS guys since you and Lin broke up.

You hugged him. "She’s probably jealous of our love." You smiled at your friend.

“Right.” Utkarsh smiled at you. Then he frowned. 

“Wait, why would she be jealous? She said she and I were just friends…” 

You laughed at his back as he went to find Mayra. Well, you’d manage to wingman without even trying. Your job should be done for the night. You turned around to leave, running right into Mayra.

"Happy birthday, Bitch!" You squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you, boo! I didn't think you would actually come! I'm so happy!"

"You mean I had a choice? I seem to remember some very specific and lethal threats if I didn't get my ass on this roof tonight."

"No, it's because you love me." Mayra made a face at you. 

"But seriously though. The roof is big enough that you don't have to be near Lin if you don't want to. Try to have a good time."

"Girl, I'm going to have a blast! As long as there is booze and music, I'm good to go." You lied to your bestie.

"Okay girl, do you want me to stay with you so no one will bother you?" 

You knew what she meant.

"No girl, I don't need a bodyguard. Have fun, mingle, be a good hostess. I'll be fine."

You pushed Mayra away from you.

You sighed and walked toward the bar. Before you made it there, you were enveloped in Shockwave and Jelly Donut. They both hugged you, making a sandwich.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" 

They released you, laughing. Shockwave got right to it.

“You know It killed Lin when you two broke up. He was a bitch in Spain."

Your heart clenched. 

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. I'm just here to have a good time for Mayra. Can we just chill with all that?"

"Okay, okay. I had to try. I know he's an idiot, but..." Sully barreled on. Andrew started poking him in the side. 

"What???” Andrew gave Sully a look and he was chastened.

“Sorry love. We'll let you go mingle.”

"Yes, thank you." 

You felt like getting good and drunk. You looked at your phone and saw that there were two and a half hours left of the party. Might as well start now. You downed your drink and went to get another.

You ran into Arthur. He winked at you as you apologized. 

"No worries, you better eat something if you are going to drink like that. You can't hang with the big boys like me."

You rolled your eyes and finished the second drink. 

“You’re skinnier than I am, tuh.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about when I say big boy.” 

You looked at him in shock, and then burst out laughing. You loved these guys. Too bad Lin got them in the break up.

You sighed and began working on your third drink.

\--------

Lin spotted you when you first stepped on the roof. He moved out of your line of sight and watched as Chris talked to you.

Geez, you were fine as hell. The dress you were wearing was everything and the heels made your ass pop. Damn.

He went and got a drink, still watching you. He felt like a stalker. Chris came over.

"I tried to get her to talk to you, but she wasn't having it." 

They both watched you and UTK talking. 

"Man, you are an idiot. You're lucky you're my brother, or I would kick your ass for letting that go."

“Thanks, my guy.” Lin’s reply was dripping with sarcasm.

“Any time. Next time listen with your big boy brain before you do something that dumb.” 

Lin was ready to fight. Luckily, Chris left. Then UTK came up, talking shit.

"Lin, you douche! How could you be so dumb, man?” 

They watched the Jelly/Shockwave/You sandwich.

"Leave me the fuck alone." 

Lin moved to the other side of the roof where Sully came up to him. Lin put his hands up. 

“Before you say it, I'm going to stay out of her way. I'm not trying to ruin Mayra’s party. Just about two hours to go."

“Good, because you have fucked this one up royally.” Sully shook his head as Lin stalked off.

\----

After some drinks, you started to loosen up and have fun. You danced with Mayra and all of FLS minus one.

You thought you saw Lin a couple of times out of the corner of your eye, but when you looked, he was gone. Every time that happened, you went and got a drink.

By the end of the night, you were looking at the sky and trying to sober up.

"The sky is beautiful tonight."

You jumped. Lin was there, watching you. You just looked at him and started back downstairs.

"Don't leave, please. Let me talk to you."

He followed you down to your apartment.

"You said all there was to say. I'm done."

You put your arms around yourself. All of a sudden you were cold. You stared Lin down, but he didn’t budge.

"What do you want, Lin?"

He sighed. This isn't going to be easy, he thought. He looked into your beautiful eyes and decided to go for it. There was nothing left to lose.

"Honestly? I want you back." His heart was in his throat as he said it.

You closed your eyes. You couldn't go there. No matter what your heart was doing in your chest.

"No. No, you do what you did and you want me to come back? To trust you? You promised you wouldn't hurt me. I can't with you Lin, I just can't."

His heart actually hurt.

"I'm so sorry…. "

You didn't let him finish. 

"Please! Don't give me the same tired old clichés every dude gives their girl when they fuck up!"

You were far from cold now. 

"If I took you back, what's gonna happen the next time you go on tour? I am not a yo-yo Lin!"

Lin reached for you. "It's not going to happen again, I've learned...."

"Don't fucking touch me! You have some muthafuckin nerve!"

Lin kept moving toward you.

"Back the fuck up! Don't come near me! Get off of me!" 

You began hitting him when he took you in his arms.

"Tell me that you don't want me to hold you, that you don't want to be with me. Tell me you don't miss us, this. Tell me that you don't want me to and I'll leave you alone."

Lin pressed himself against you, and you stopped fighting. You melted on the inside. The alcohol had you loose. Suddenly you had a thought.

"Fuck it. You're right. I have missed you." 

You moaned as he put his lips on your neck. You wanted him so badly. 

"Let's go in here." You nodded toward your bedroom.

Lin's heart leapt and he gladly followed you.

You attacked him when you got inside. 

"Whoa, hold up...."

"No, let's do it. Don't say anything or I will change my mind." 

You turned around, pulled your dress up, got on the bed and bent over, ass in the air. 

"Fuck me, Lin. Please."

Lin was confused. One minute you were fighting him, next you were begging for it. But he wasn't going to argue. He wanted you too bad. He moved your panties to the side, took out his hard cock and quickly and roughly entered your warm, tight goodness.

The stretch hurt a little, but it was welcome. It had been a while since you had taken a cock and Lin’s was your favorite. 

You became wet rapidly, and although you wanted Lin to hurt you as a sort of penance, it felt amazing.

"Ohhh, you feel so good. Shit! I've missed this. So tight for me…” 

Lin moaned through his dick wanting to explode. He hadn’t had anyone else since you, for about three months.

"I said don't talk!" 

You were trying to blank your mind of what you were doing.

Lin felt like right now he was in heaven, and heaven was you. Lin shut up and started giving it to you harder, just like he knew you liked. He smacked your ass, hard.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh yes!" 

You quivered, especially when he smacked it. Forceful Lin was one of your favorite Lins. Damn. You savored the contact as Lin, all of his manhood, hit your spot. 

It felt so damn good after so much emotion and time.

To Lin, all that mattered was you right now. He fought not to come until he felt your body pounding with your orgasm.

Almost as soon as it was over, you turned around and looked at him. He looked up from buttoning up his pants and smiled. You could tell that he was thinking this was the beginning of your reunion. 

You leaned in and gave him a good, long kiss, preparing to give the greatest acting performance of your life.

"Goodbye, Lin. That was just what I needed. Have a good life."

His goddamn adorable face registered confusion.

"What? What do you mean?"

"This was closure. “

The way his face changed broke your heart. But he’d broken yours.

Lin was stricken. "But,I love you. That's why I...."

You interrupted him. 

"It's not you, it's me. I needed that to get you out of my system. "

You looked at him coldly, a mess on the inside.

"That's not all we have. We love each other!” Lin was trying to make sense of the situation. 

“You're telling me that after this you don't want to get back together?" He couldn't believe what you were saying. 

"As far as getting back together, we're not. This didn't mean anything; I am drunk off my ass and I had a lapse in judgement. It's not going to go any further."

"But you love me, I know it." He reached for you.

You moved out of his reach and toward the door.

"I told you, I can't, I won't let my guard down again with anyone. I can't love anymore." 

Lin was looking at you with his mouth open.

You straightened your dress and left your room, ignoring the fact that Lin was calling your name. You were ready to be alone.

There, outside your door, was Billie.

\-----


End file.
